Joe Givans life part 1
by Joe4
Summary: Not much. It just introduces you to Joe.


I, Joe, was born into a large French family. As I grew up I began to find out things I wish I never knew. Things that kept me up all night. Things that make me wish I was never placed on this planet……so here it is. From the start.  
  
I had a twin sister who was born five minutes later than me, her name was Rachel. To me she always seemed to be a nice person, understanding and all. I had a dad, who it was much the same for. He was a nice person then. I never knew of my mother at first. I just figured that she had died giving birth. My older brother was always bothering me. But now I don't even remember his name. It was always who got the top bunk, who got to sit in the front seat, type arguments. He didn't, though, like Rachel at all.  
  
Anyway, back to the story. At the age of three I was soon to notice something happening to my body. On my fourth birthday it was all horrible. Everything about was miserable. My dad took me into a swimming pool for the first time. I remember it as if it were yesterday. He picked me up and carried me to the pool. He put a pair of arm bands on me and began walking in. He started gradually placing me into the water. As soon as the water touched my toes I felt my feet jerk together.  
  
The water spread along my legs and I felt them become scaly and cold. Blue and green patterns spread up them. It was hurting so much by then I began to cry. I grew two great fins and me swimming trunks ripped. I felt ripping behind my ears. Like someone trying to pull them off. Another pair of slits of slits then another till I had gills. I felt skin grow between my fingers and toes. My dad dropped me and backed away.  
  
It seemed like I was underwater for a long, long time. Eventually they dragged me out and found that my gills had clogged up and I was unconscious.  
  
Later that year my farther seemed badly effected by what had happened and was screaming in the middle of the night. He woke the whole street up with his howling and me and my sister were beginning to get worried.  
  
When I five was when it happened.  
  
It was any normal day in my house. Not much was going on. But I got up from my toys to find my farther. He was no where to be seem. I checked every room in the house. I eventually went out to the garden. A man apparated right in front of my eyes.  
  
He had an evil thing about him, I think maybe it was just that grin on his face. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore large black robes with a red collar coming up to the top of his head.  
  
He approached and me and instantly I backed away. I didn't know who this man was, all I knew is that I want my dad. The man dived at me before I could do anything though. He pulled out what looked like some sort of print. It was in a similar shape to a treble clef.  
  
He dug it right into my bare left arm. He disappeared as fast as he came I lay there crying. Holding my arm in pure pain. I crawled ever slowly back to my house. It seemed like years before I got back…  
  
I crawled into the hall way and tired to reach the phone. I was almost there when a hand grabbed mine. A cold heartless figure stepped out of shadow. It was my own farther.  
  
"Thank you," I said as I was pulled up. "There was a man, he.."  
  
"I know," Said my farther. Hi voice was no longer kind and warm. "Rhyme Reason is his name. One day I'll tell you what that tattoo is for. But not now. Now I have to go and work for the death eaters."  
  
"NOOO," shouted voice. We both spun round to see my older brother. "I knew it."  
  
"I'm sorry about this my son," Said my father walking towards my brother. Nearer and Nearer. "But Joe won't blab my secret. You would though."  
  
"You wouldn't," said my brother. My farther nodded. "You couldn't"  
  
"CRUCIO!"  
  
My brother lay sprawled on the floor tortured. I don't want to right what happened next. Lets just say there was one more person in heaven.  
  
After my father had his, so called, disappearance. I went to go and live with muggles in England. I was lucky to be allowed to practice Quidditch there. In the holidays I would go and meet my Grandfather in his lodge in the mountains in France. There I learnt skiing and snowboarding. One day I popped a question about my mother to my Grandfather.  
  
"Why have I never met her?" I asked innocently.  
  
"It's time I told you about your mother Joe," he said slowly. "She was a mermaid. That's why you burst fins and flippers when your in water." I sat in complete shock.  
  
"There is a way to control it," he continued. "It takes a lot of practice."  
  
So we practiced in his private swimming pool. It took a long time to get it, but I did it. I could choose to have flippers or not.  
  
"Now I have something else to tell you." my grandfather said. "Your mother is living."  
  
"Really?" I asked.  
  
"Yes," he replied patiently. "She lives in Hogwarts lake."  
  
After that I knew I would meet my as soon as I got there. I would need to know how to swim. After all my Grandfather did not teach e how to swim, only to control the flippers. I did not ask though. I just waited long. As if forever for my letter.  
  
The day I got it was glorious. It was like five awards at once. I cried with happiness, the tears of joy trickled down my front. I went to London with my Granddad. It when I suddenly realised.  
  
"Why was I not excepted to Beuxbaton?" I asked him. "Not that I wanted to go or anything."  
  
"Well," said my Grandfather.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"The head doesn't think you're French enough."  
  
I rolled my eyes scornfully, "Oh well."  
  
Rachel was obviously mad about this. "I'll get her back some day." She said angrily. I kept 'our mum was at Hogwarts secret from her. I kept most things secret from her. Like the fact our dad killed our brother. I knew it would too much stress for her. It was too much for me to handle myself. I almost committed sucicide once.  
  
I sat on the edge of the cliff, looking over the lands. My eyes scanned them fast. I checked my sister wasn't around. I was about to push myself off when I thought of my mother. That always helped.  
  
On my first day at Hogwarts my worst discovery came. I had been in and out of memory losses for weeks. The muggle doctor didn't understand. I thought it must be some sort of magical thing.  
  
I went on the train where I met some of my first friends. Gus, Timmy, Nick, Tom, Ariel, Ross, Lee, Pazzi, Shelly, Mike and Chris. I had already known Gus and Ariel. They were brother and sister. They were my best friends when I was in France. Nick and Ross both taught me guitar and we started a band called BuzZkilLer.  
  
I went into the sorting and went straight into the Griffindor house.  
  
That night something bad happened. I went into a memory part. I forgot everything. I was in mine and Guses dorm. I came out a Gus told me everything. I had turned a weird colour and smashed most the stuff in the room. It was definitely magic. And I knew it was the tattoo.  
  
I told Gus all about it. We worked out it was my dad and that Rhyme guy controlling me. They could use me as a spy for them. It scared me. It scared me much. Too much. I went to meet my mother for the first time.  
  
The lake underwater was eerie. Shapes floated around strangely. I came to a small village. I knew it was her when I saw her. My mum. She had hair like mine. Swam right to her. As soon as she saw me, she knew to. She taught me mermish very fast. Soon I was friends with everyone underwater.  
  
Later that year I started noticing how beautiful Shelly was. It happened fast. We fell in love stupidly. I was going to propose to her. But, on our date, she never turned up. We had had sex a few nights ago. And I wanted it again. She never turned up. She disappeared for a few years. 


End file.
